There is an ever increasing demand for power conversion and regulation circuitry to operate with increased efficiency. One such type of regulator circuit is known as a low-dropout (LDO) linear power supply (linear regulator). An LDO linear power supply can be characterized as a DC/DC linear voltage regulator that can operate with a very small differential between the input voltage and the output voltage. LDO power supplies can exhibit a number of advantages over typical linear power supplies, in that an LDO linear power supply can typically operate with a lower minimum operating voltage and can typically have a higher efficiency operation and lower heat dissipation. General challenges for an LDO design can include ensuring low drop-out and stability over a wide range of load and output capacitance values.